


Her Song of Love and Empathy

by EthelPhantom



Category: Code Geass
Genre: As we are unfortunately aware, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Totally from Euphie's POV all of this because she deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Once, a long time ago, there was a girl.Not just any girl, but one who only loved and loved and loved, always until her heart ceased to beat, always until her lungs could no longer draw a single breath to keep her alive.
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia & Cornelia li Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Euphemia li Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia & Nunnally vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Her Song of Love and Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this almost 2 months ago but,,, I finished it like two days before 2020. 
> 
> Also fun fact I managed to post over 200k words of stories this year alone. Good job me. How the fuck did that happen. It's not even everything I've written (considering I've got first drafts for half my stuff, I'm writing an original story atm as well, and I've got about a million drabbles of my other OCs so like what happened?) Anyway, I'm glad I've gotten to see all of you here bothering to read my stories for various fandoms this year, let's hope next year goes well as well. 
> 
> And yeah, I've been planning writing this for ages because I love Euphie and always feel sad about her because that babygirl did not deserve what happened to her ok
> 
> I hope you'll like it? It's, once again, kind of a different style of writing but I wanted to try my hand at it so....

Once, a long time ago, there was a girl.

Not just any girl, but one who only loved and loved and loved, always until her heart ceased to beat, always until her lungs could no longer draw a single breath to keep her alive.

She wanted to create a happy world, a world where everyone could be kind to one another — even total strangers. Her wish was the same as her brother’s, but they had very different means they used to try and achieve it. They both thought their way was the right one, the better one, but in the end, neither of them survived alive to see if it had worked. 

While her brother thought destruction was necessary before a gentle world could be recreated, she was certain that the way to achieve peace and a better world was through love. 

And that was why she only kept on loving no matter what.

Euphie was smart, she knew that a world like that could not be found unless something drastic was done. She’d lost three of her siblings to war, two of them being the dearest to her after her big sister. Then she lost her one of her half-brothers to a man who called himself Zero, only to later find out that man was the half-brother she thought she lost seven years prior. 

The only thing she was was relieved to see him again. She wasn’t mad at him for killing their brother, no. She teared up and smiled, happy to see him again,  _ alive.  _ She couldn’t ask for more, for better.

Except she got more and better anyway, because said half-brother’s sister was alive as well. She got to meet Nunnally once more. And got told neither of them wanted to come back to Pendragon.

That made her sad. She couldn’t keep them close to her after all. She’d lost and lost and lost, and when she finally gained something again, that something refused to come with her. 

But even so, she still understood. 

She let them be, because she loved them and that was what you were supposed to do if you loved them. 

Instead, she created a way to be with them without having to force them into the spotlight. She’d heard her half-sister’s wish, her only wish; Nunnally wanted to stay with her brother because he made her happy. And they both knew Lelouch would never come back to the place — to the man — that cost him his life, his worth, his sister’s worth and their mother. He couldn’t forgive — he didn’t know how to. He was too bitter. 

And Euphie understood and respected that. 

She announced to the world that she wanted to work with Zero, her half-brother, that she wanted to create an area where all being would be equal. After all, the Japanese were no less worth a good life than the Britannians were, no matter what the rest of her family tried to convince her of. She didn’t care. 

She got her older half-brother to agree to do it with her, and even though her big sister was reluctant to show any support to her cause, she too finally gave in. With them on her side, with her dear knight on her side, with  _ Zero  _ on her side, she could surely do anything. 

She overheard her sister murmuring about lost siblings and how she couldn’t bear to lose any more. Euphie let her gaze fall down, guilty she was hiding their  _ living _ siblings from her big sister, but Nunnally and Lelouch trusted her with their rather civilian lives. She would never betray them, not even to Cornelia. Euphie continued down the hall and curled into a ball. 

She couldn’t lose any more either. 

She overheard Suzaku murmuring about Zero, how his means to do what he was doing were wrong. She could see right through him and knew, that deep down, even he knew what Zero was doing was working, even if it wasn’t right. Euphie would know that better than anyone, how it pained her to admit her half-brother’s actions were working better and working for the better than her father’s, than her big sister’s. She kept quiet. 

She overheard Cornelia complaining about Zero, saying that he needed to pay for what he was doing to Britannia, that he needed to pay for what he’d done to Clovis. Euphie understood, of course, but Clovis had first ordered the innocents’ deaths, and she couldn’t understand how her older sister could be alright with that. At least Zero tried to keep the innocent, regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians, safe and away from harm’s way. The Japanese in the ghettos had done nothing wrong other than been born into the wrong country, as a part of the wrong people. Of the unfortunate. She knew, because Lelouch had told him, and she trusted him. He wouldn’t lie to her about it, she knew that for sure. She trusted him, and she kept her trust and faith in him until the end. 

Because that was what true trust meant — someone trusted you, and in return, you trusted them, because that was right. 

And without true trust, nothing could change for the better. 

The world didn’t change for the better based on lies and doubtful minds.

Then came the day they would finally let the Special Administrative Zone of Japan begin. Within that area people would be just people. The Elevens would be allowed to call themselves Japanese without anyone considering them terrorists. Within that area she could stay with those she loved and make sure all of them were happy. 

What she didn’t know was that that day was also the Doomsday. She would never come to find out about it either, not until she was safely placed in the world beyond her own, in the world called C’s world. 

But that would only come hours later. 

She met with her brother who came as Zero, obviously. Euphie, knowing he hadn’t trusted his identity to anyone but her and possibly the woman that he had sometimes mentioned, and especially not to his own best friend who had become her knight, she left his knight behind. The only people in the space were Lelouch and herself. Not even cameras could see or hear them, but that was fine, because she trusted him. Because she knew she loved him and he loved her. 

Her brother had his own plans. Plans, that she didn’t agree with. Plans, that she wouldn’t stand for. Instead, she managed to convince her brother to join her in  _ her  _ plan, and he agreed. 

Then there was that sentence she later came to find out was meant as a joke — a bad, a horrible joke, but a joke nonetheless. 

“If I told you to  _ kill all the Japanese.. _ .”

Everything went black soon after. 

She could only remember a few things of the last hours of her life. 

She remembered was trying to resist that order. 

She remembered talking to Lelouch surrounded by something that wasn’t the room they had surely been in a second ago. 

She remembered Lelouch pulling out a gun and aiming it. 

She remember him pulling the trigger and the bullet flying through the air, until it hit her. 

She remembered Suzaku holding her hand and telling her she’d done amazing, that everyone was happy. 

She remembered dying. 

Even through all of it, she never once said a word about who Zero was. Lelouch didn’t deserve that. She couldn’t even find herself being angry at him, only sad, because she knew he was crying behind that mask. She could see it from the way his shoulders had trembled lightly for a moment, how his voice had cracked just enough for her to notice because she  _ knew _ him. 

Then she woke up in a place she couldn’t recognise. 

She found an area where she could see Suzaku, Lelouch, Cornelia and Nunnally, the four people she cared about the most. She could probably see anyone she wanted from there, watching the surface of what she’d made look like an ocean, but no one else was that important. She only wanted to see those four — after all, it wasn’t like her father truly cared and she hadn’t seen or talked to her mother in months, maybe years. 

He saw Suzaku going into a cave after Lelouch, shooting his mask and forcing him to reveal himself. He screamed cruel things at Lelouch, and Euphie was disappointed. He was doing this for her, but she never wanted any of it. He did the very thing she’d tried to fight against — forced her brother and sister apart, let Nunnally be taken to Pendragon against her wishes. Betrayed the one he had once claimed was his best friend. 

But of course, she knew Suzaku couldn’t see much — if anything — wrong with what he was doing, and so she understood. She understood him and his reasoning, even if she couldn’t accept it. 

She became her loved one’s guardian angel — always there, even if they couldn’t see her. She talked to them and knew that some of her words would appear in their dreams, and maybe that way she could bring them some comfort. They wouldn’t need to be alone. 

She watched Lelouch lie — yet again — to Suzaku to protect him from Lelouch himself, to take all the blame and pretend he did it for his own gain to give Suzaku someone to blame without Suzaku needing to feel guilty over it. 

She watched Lady Marianne and her father try and convince Lelouch to let the world become one  _ they  _ wanted, one where people would hardly have any free will. They said it was what she would have wanted, what Nunnally wanted. Euphie knew it wasn’t what Nunnally wanted, and it  _ certainly  _ wasn’t what  _ she  _ wanted either. Thankfully, neither Lelouch or Suzaku gave in to them and fought for the world they knew she and Nunnally wanted, for the world they knew was better for everyone.

If there had been any doubt of whether her father cared before, there no longer was. He didn’t, that much was clear. Lady Marianne was hardly any better. To Lelouch, finding out his mother that he had loved and fought for was like this must have been like a stab to the back. Euphie knew he had expected such from their father, but not his mother —  _ never his mother. _

She watched Lelouch take over the throne and eventually execute and  _ murder _ millions of innocent lives, knowing he did it both to become the demon of the world — the guardian they needed but didn’t deserve — and to erase her name from history, to make sure her name wouldn’t be remembered as the worst of the Britannians. If he shed enough blood, her sins would be gone from people’s minds. Sins that she never meant to commit, but her sins nonetheless. Suzaku stood by his side the entire time.

She didn’t want it, didn’t accept it, but she could understand it. She knew it was his way of showing love and remorse over what happened to her, and even if she hated  _ it _ , she could never hate  _ him _ . 

She watched Lelouch try and make sure Nunnally hated him, if only to try and spare her from her pain that would eventually reach her  _ anyway _ . The regret Euphie knew Nunnally would feel once she understood Lelouch did all of this for her, for Suzaku, for Euphie. For those he truly loved, to give them a world where they wouldn’t need to see war ever again, not in their lifetime at least. 

And then the day of his death came. Zero Requiem, they called it. Suzaku took the polished, sharpened sword into his hands and looked it over before kissing it and Lelouch’s hand, and then they were set. The stage had been prepared, they knew where they should be and when, and they knew that even if they didn’t want to go through with it, they had to. Both Lelouch and Suzaku had crossed the point of turning back a long time ago. 

Euphie wished she could spare them from their pain. She also knew that was impossible, now and forever. 

But if Lelouch got to have his Requiem, Zero Requiem, then she got to have her Song, her Song of Love and Empathy. The song she sang as she watched her brother take his last breaths, the song she sang as she watched her younger sister scream until her voice ran out because she  _ knew,  _ the song she sang as she watched tears drip down from under the mask Suzaku wore. 

The song she was still singing when she found Lelouch again in C’s world. The song he could finally hear and eventually, sing with her. 

The song, it turned out, both Nunnally and Suzaku eventually picked up on before their deaths because both Euphie and Lelouch sang it, watching over them. 

The song she had only ever started singing because she knew her loved ones needed it, and she was never going to leave those she loved more than anything alone. 

So, once, a long time ago, there was a girl.

Not just any girl, but one who only loved and loved and loved, always until her heart ceased to beat, always until her lungs could no longer draw a single breath to keep her alive. A girl whose song resounded and echoed in the skies forevermore as she watched over the world she had once lived in. 

Indeed. Once, a long time ago, there _had been_ a girl, but… 

There was also her  _ song _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know your thoughts on the fic in form of kudos and comments! Love you all!
> 
> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it!


End file.
